Historia de un Vicecapitán
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Los vicecapitanes de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados jamás pensaron que sus trabajos serían tan diferentes de lo que esperaban. De lo que se ha perdido Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**La Historia de un Vice-Capitán**  
por Lucathia

**Renuncia: **La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ganancia alguna al escribir esto.

* * *

**Pr****ólogo****: ****Detrás de Cada Gran Capitán****...**

* * *

Un grupo de hombres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo vino. Estos hombres eran los vicecapitanes de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados. Mientras bebían, contaron a los que estaban presentes.

–... ocho, nueve, dez, once... parece que somos todos –comentó uno de ellos.

Adair bajó su bebida y meneó la cabeza.

–No, deberíamos ser doce. Tyler no está aquí.

–Pero él nunca viene, de todas formas –le respondieron de inmediato.

Adair frunció el ceño.

–Debería unírsenos, sobre todo ahora que el Capitán Caballero Infierno ya está de vuelta con nosotros.

Al igual que ellos, Tyler era un vicecapitán.

–Ah, cierto. El Capitán Caballero Infierno ya volvió.

Los vicecapitanes se vieron los unos a los otros, pensando más o menos lo mismo. Tyler siempre se había desempeñado como el Caballero Infierno debido a la ausencia del Capitán Caballero Infierno. Ahora que el verdadero Caballero Infierno había regresado, Tyler ya no era el capitán _de facto_, aunque siempre hubiera sido él el que se hubiera encargado de las obligaciones del Caballero Infierno.

–¿Todavía está enojado por el regreso del Caballero Infierno? –preguntó uno de ellos, recordando cómo Tyler se había negado rotundamente a llamar al Capitán Caballero Infierno por su título, refiriéndose a él como Caballero Dragón Supremo.

–No –contestó Adair–, ya arreglaron sus diferencias.

Y con "arreglar sus diferencias", Adair quería decir que el Caballero Infierno y Tyler habían tenido un duelo tras otro hasta que Tyler no pudo evitar quedar admirado de la habilidad de su capitán. Los que lo habían visto pronto se dieron cuenta de que la esgrima del Caballero Infierno era aún mejor que la de los Caballeros Juicio y Hielo, y eso ya era decir bastante.

–Pero, ¿creen que siquiera sepa cómo ser un vicecapitán? –preguntó otro de ellos, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando. Tyler, a pesar de ser un vicecapitán, como todos ellos, jamás había tenido un capitán al cual servir antes del regreso del Caballero Infierno. Por muchos años, Tyler había sido más un capitán que un vicecapitán, teniendo que dirigir al Pelotón de Caballeros Infierno y asistir a las juntas en lugar del Caballero Infierno.

–¡Apostaría a que no! ¡Seguramente, jamás ha tenido que vaciar sus bolsillos hasta el último ducado por su capitán!

La mayoría de los que estaban sentados a la mesa rieron alegremente. Algunos gruñeron.

–¿Por qué tenían que recordarme eso...? –dijo uno de ellos, hundiendo la cara en las manos, lamentándose por estar sin blanca.

–Sé a lo que te refieres. Tuve que hacer eso _apenas _la semana pasada por todas esas puertas rotas...

–Yo tuve que comprar ingredientes para hornear –dijo otro.

–Y yo, especias –añadió otro más–. Mi capitán dice que me pagará, pero... considerando que ahora tiene que comprar papel y tinta, también, no me siento muy optimista al respecto.

–Pays de mora azul –dijo el siguiente, que por supuesto era Adair, ya que ningún otro tenía un capitán tan dulcero.

Todos tenían algo que decir, excepto Vidar, que sólo alzó sus manos para defenderse cuando fue evidente que era el único que no había hablado.

–No me miren a mí. El Capitán Juicio nunca pide nada.

Lo vieron con miradas que denotaban a las claras que no creían que Vidar jamás hubiera gastado dinero por su capitán.

–Está bien, nunca pide nada, pero de todos modos le compro té –aceptó Vidar.

Satisfechos, volvieron a dirigir la conversación hacia la situación de Tyler.

–¿Ven? Seguro que Tyler jamás ha tenido que pagar cuotas de reparación por su capitán.

Muchos sacudieron la cabeza, incrédulos.

–De lo que se está perdiendo. ¿Qué clase de vicecapitán es?

–Precisamente, ¿no? Se está perdiendo de lo que significa ser un vicecapitán.

–Pobre Tyler. Jamás ha conocido nuestra dicha –el que hablaba se enjugó los ojos dramáticamente.

–Supongo que eso significa que tenemos que educarlo al respecto.

Alzaron sus copas y las chocaron, sonriendo mientras bebían el contenido. Ah, definitivamente, tenían mucho que enseñarle a Tyler.

–Entonces, ¿quién va por Tyler?

Después de que se formulara la pregunta, el Vicecapitán de los Caballeros Tormenta acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y se levantó, arrastrando su silla por el suelo.

–Pues, entonces, empezaré yo –declaró–. Deséenme suerte. Mi novia ha de estar exasperada.

* * *

**Continuará**

**N/A: **Esta historia constará de alrededor de 14 capítulos (muy cortos). ¡Quedan 13!


	2. Chapter 2

**Not****a****s:** Me referiré a algunos de los viceapitanes por sus posiciones (Vicecapitán Tormenta, Vicecapitán Flama, etc.), ya que no tienen nombres oficiales.

* * *

**Sug****erencia #1****: ****Consigue una Novia**

* * *

–Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitabas? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Había estado practicando mi esgrima cuando el Vicecapitán Tormenta me llamó–. ¿Y por qué está aquí tu novia?

Junto a nosotros estaba una clériga del Santuario de la Luz. Ella se echó el cabello por sobre el hombro, arrogante, cuando la mencioné.

El hombre junto a mí movió su dedo de un lado a otro.

–Tyler, no seas tan suspicaz. Sólo queremos ayudarte. Pensamos que necesitarías unos consejos, considerando que eres un novato en este asunto de ser un vicecapitán hecho y derecho, y eso.

_¿Quiénes son "nosotros" y por qué necesito consejos? ¿Me supongo que su novia no tiene interés en ayudarme?_

Me volví a verla con suspicacia, y ella bufó, claramente nada impresionada.

Aunque no había tenido un capitán hasta ahora, nunca había dejado de ser un vicecapitán. Miré la empuñadura de mi espada sombríamente.

_¿He sido un vicecapitán tan malo que necesito una intervención? Hasta Adair me ha recriminado mi comportamiento..._

Levanté la mirada. Eso no explicaba la presencia de la clériga, así que me decidí a preguntar.

–Lo siento, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con tu novia? Todavía no entiendo la situación.

Él exhaló.

–Tyler, ¡es indispensable para los vicecapitanes tener novias!

–De veras –dije monótonamente. No recordaba que Adair o Vidar tuvieran novias, y parecía que se estaban desempeñando muy bien como vicecapitanes.

–Sí, de hecho, deberías hacer que todos en tu pelotón consigan novia!

–No te entiendo nada.

Suspiró.

–¿De veras tengo que explicártelo con dibujitos? Bien, sólo observa.

Confundido, lo seguí mientras avanzábamos a hurtadillas por los corredores. Noté que, aunque nos escabullíamos, habíamos reunido un grupo de caballeros tormenta, mientras íbamos hacia doquiera que fuéramos. Lo curioso era que ellos también habían traído mujeres, que posiblemente eran sus novias.

_No será esto una cita grupal, ¿o sí...?_

Finalmente, tras escabullirnos por varios corredores tan bien como podíamos hacerlo siendo un grupo tan grande, llegamos a una plaza abierta cerca de la entrada del Templo Sagrado. Había un gentío considerable por el lugar.

–Bien, hay un montón de testigos... quiero decir, gente, por aquí. Cielo, es todo tuyo ahora –le dijo con voz dulce a su presumida novia. Cuando dejó de hablar, se escondió detrás de un pilar.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué está haciendo...?_

No tuve mucho tiempo para preguntármelo. En medio de la muchedumbre se veía una cabeza de cabello azul que sólo podía pertenecer al Capitán Caballero Tormenta. Sin amilanarse por el gentío, la clériga se abrió paso a empujones hasta que todos captaron la idea y se apartaron de su camino.

El Caballero Tormenta levantó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente, y guiñó el ojo; pero, en lugar de ceder ante sus encantos, la clériga gritó.

–¡Caballero Tormenta, eres un mujeriego!

Mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando acompañó eso con una fuerte bofetada. Desafortunadamente para el Caballero Tormenta, sus manos estaban ocupadas: llevaba muchas hojas de papel, lo que tal vez era la razón por la que no había hecho el más mínimo intento de defenderse. Eso, y que era el Caballero Tormenta, a fin de cuentas. Jamás levantaría la mano contra una mujer, ¿verdad?

La expresión en el rostro del Capitán Caballero Tormenta no cambió mucho. Todavía tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque parecía un poco... congelada.

–Auch –dijo el hombre que me había traído aquí, el que había traído a su _novia _aquí para gritarle a su capitán.

–¿Qué fue eso? –siseé, acribillando con la mirada al pilar junto a mí. _¡¿No me digas que los vice-capitanes deben dejar que sus novias golpeen a sus capitanes?! _Una mano apareció desde atrás del pilar, haciendo una especie de gesto que significaba "ssshhh"

La clériga esnifó.

Apurado, volví mi atención a la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a mí.

Para los que no la conocían, podría haber parecido que estaba a punto de llorar; pero a mí me pareció que su esnifar sonaba bastante parecido al bufido que había soltado cuando me había visto despreciativamente, hace poco.

–¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? –susurró uno de los caballeros tormenta. Noté que, al igual que su vice-capitán, muchos de ellos se habían escondido, unos detrás de arbustos, otros detrás de pilares, otros detrás de mí...–. ¿O debería mandar a mi novia, también?

–¿No creen que estamos exagerando un poco...?

–¡Nah, esto no basta!

–¡Mándala! ¡Mándala!

Miré atónito como otra mujer caminaba y empezaba a cantarle sus verdades al Caballero Tormenta. Después de ella siguieron otra, y otra, casi como un torrente interminable.

Los caballeros escondidos detrás de mí se estremecieron. Algunos hasta se estaban frotando los ojos y aferrándose el corazón. Los arbustos se agitaron.

–Ay, pobre de mi capitán –dijo un arbusto.

_¡¿Entonces porqué dejaste que tu novia le gritara?!_

No entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando. Después de que la comitiva de mujeres habían tomado su turno para contar cómo el Caballero Tormenta les había roto el corazón, empecé a escuchar al gentío a mi alrededor murmurar y suspirar.

–¡Qué casquivano es el Caballero Tormenta!

–Un donjuán.

–Siempre anda rompiéndole el corazón a las mujeres.

Los caballeros tormenta escondidos alrededor parecieron suspirar aliviados colectivamente.

–¡Uff, funcionó! ¿A quién le toca la próxima semana?

–Creo que mi novia no ha tenido su turno aún.

Yo todavía estaba impactado, cuando el Caballero Tormenta esbozó una sonrisa torcida y empezó a hablar, atrayendo mi atención. No sabía porqué había estado tan callado hasta ahora.

–Ah, mis damas, temo que deben permitir que vague, como el viento, pues ésa es mi naturaleza –hizo una reverencia y guiñó el ojo–. Me honra que me hayan permitido acompañarlas en este breve pero hermoso momento. Si tan sólo el viento no tuviera mi atención, sería toda suya.

Después de eso, todas las mujeres presentes empezaron a aclamarlo y decir "¡Ahora elígeme a mí! ¡Elígeme!", y toada animosidad contra el Caballero Tormenta se desvaneció así nada más. Hasta la mayoría de las mujeres que habían pasado a acusarlo lo veían con ojos soñadores. Creí oír a los caballeros tormenta celebrar y decir "¡Ése es mi capitán!"

Estaba muy confundido, pero salí de esa situación pensando que el Caballero Tormenta era, en efecto, tan donjuán como decían los rumores. Después de todo, me parecía que había coqueteado con todas las novias de su pelotón, a juzgar por las que habían ido a gritarle, pero por mi alma que no podía entender porqué los caballeros tormenta se veían tan felices por eso.

* * *

–Es por eso, mi compañero vicecapitán, que deberías conseguir una novia.

–¿Para que le grite a mi capitán? –pregunté, todavía sin entender. _Y no me hagas hablar sobre las embrolladas relaciones en tu pelotón. ¿Qué diantres está pasando?_

–_Exactamente. _Hace maravillas para la reputación de mi capitán.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿De verdad tu novia salió con tu capitán? ¿No es eso un poco... raro?

Me vio con una cara rara.

No creí que fuera a entenderlo nunca, así que decidí dejar de preguntar.

* * *

_La Primera Sugerencia Sobre Cómo Servir a tu Capitán: Consigue una Novia (Para que le Grite a tu Capitán para Mejorar su Reputación)_

* * *

**continuará**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bien, ahí lo tienen, ¡así es como será el resto de la historia! El POV de Tyler. Y he aquí que pensé que el primer fic largo que escribiría sobre los vice-capitanes sería sobre Adair... Tyler, ¿de ____dónde __saliste?_

_La idea de que el Pelotón de Caballeros Tormenta enviara a sus novias para ayudar a la reputación de coqueto de su capitán fue inspirada por una persona que dejó un comentario en mi LJ. ¡Si alguien recuerda haber tenido esa conversación conmigo, díganme! ¡Gracias por tan genial idea!_

_Si cualquiera tiene en mente escenas que les gustaría ver, siéntanse libres de sugerirlas por MP o en un comentario en mi LJ (¡tengo un post fijo hasta arriba de mi journal para eso! Si no es en este fic, quizá vean esa escena en otro~._


	3. Chapter 3

**S****ugerencia #2: Limpia Todos los Gabinetes**

* * *

Mi semana estaba resultando muy rara. Para ser sincero, nunca había hecho muchas migas con los otros vicecapitanes. Sonaré arrogante, claro, pero mi posición _había _sido más alta que la suya, y hacía muchas más cosas que ellos, también.

_... Excepto, quizá, por Adair. No estoy seguro de qué _tanto _hace, pero siempre me parece que se ve cansado. ¡Más le valdría relevar a su capitán!_

Adair era uno de los pocos vicecapitanes con los que sí me llevaba bien. Desde el inicio había una especie de abismo entre los demás vicecapitanes y yo. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el Pelotón de Caballeros Infierno, no había sido exactamente el Capitán Caballero Infierno, pero tampoco había sido nada más el Vicecapitán Infierno.

Más bien había sido... algo intermedio, y no encajaba en ningún lugar. No iba en expediciones con los otros vicecapitanes, y más bien me dejaban en paz, a menos que hubieran circunstancias apremiantes. Así era como debía ser.

_Sólo que ahora, por alguna razón, soy el centro de atención. Primero fue el Vicecapitán Tormenta, y ahora..._

–¿Tienes un momento? –preguntó nerviosamente el Vicecapitán Nube.

Suspirando, guardé mi espada. ¡No parecía que podría practicar sin interrupciones!

–¿Qué ocurre?

El sujeto movió los pies de un lado a otro, con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si no quisiera verme. Entrecerré los ojos. Empezó a farfullar.

–Bueno, sabes, como no has hecho esto por tanto tiempo, creímos que sería bueno ayudarte...

Fruncí el ceño. _No, no sé _nada. _Y, en serio, ¿quiénes son "nosotros?_

Sonrió tímidamente sin aclararme nada, levantando la vista sólo por un instante antes de volverse hacia sus... manos.

Seguí su mirada, viendo lo que sujetaba.

–... ¿para qué es eso? –pregunté.

En seguida me endosó un trapo sucio.

–––

Conteniendo la respiración, para no inhalar nada de polvo, tallé el interior de un armario vacío con todas mis fuerzas. Después de mi furioso tallado, me volví a un lado para tomar un poco de aire.

Junto a mí, el Vicecapitán Nube también tallaba y desempolvaba el interior de un armario. Se había arremangado y atado el cabello, y había una cubeta llena de agua jabonosa a su lado. Parecía estar en su elemento, como si hiciera esto todo el tiempo.

¿Tal vez sí lo hacía? En verdad, no lo conocía bien. Y con eso quería decir que lo que sabía de él se limitaba a que siempre lo oía llamando a su capitán: "¡Capitán Caballero Nube! ¡Capitán Caballero Nube! ¿Dónde estáaaaaaaa?", solía gritar una y otra vez. Nunca pensé que se preocupara tanto por el estado de limpieza de nuestros espacios de almacenamiento.

Después de limpiar un sinnúmero de armarios, seguimos con los libreros. Por fin, no pude evitar soltar mi pregunta.

–¿_Por que _hacemos esto?

_¡Somos vicecapitanes! ¡No mucamas ni escuderos!_

Mientras más tallaba, más sentía que estábamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo. No había duda de que limpiar armarios no era, en absoluto, parte de nuestras obligaciones, si nuestro tiempo estaría mejor empleado en patrullar o perfeccionar nuestras habilidades.

Sorprendido, parpadeó y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.

–¡Es la obligación de un vicecapitán mantener limpios todos nuestros armarios y libreros!

–¿Por qué?

–Eh, bueno...

Mientras hablaba, abrió la puerta de un híbrido entre armario y librero, listo para limpiarlo, y grité.

Fue como, muy alto. El sonido me desgarró la garganta.

–¡No pasa nada, Tyler! –dijo el Vicecapitán Nube apuradamente.

_Eso _no hizo que me tranquilizara, no cuando una fantasmagórica extremidad salió por la puerta y aferró una orilla del mueble. Después de la extremidad, siguieron la piel pálida y una tela delgada y...

Ah, sólo era el Capitán Caballero Nube.

–¿Ves? Sólo es el Capitán.

El Capitán Caballero Nube no dijo ni una palabra. Se limitó a saludar con la cabeza a su vicecapitán cuando salió por completo del librero-gabinete. Se sacudió, y me pareció notar que su vicecapitán se tensó por eso. Pero qué iba a saber yo. Todavía estaba pasmado, con el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca.

–¡Respira,. Tyler!

Jadeé, y entonces me di cuenta de lo grosero que había sido con el Capitán Caballero Nube, tratándolo como si fuera un fantasma. Rápidamente lo saludé con una inclinación y alcé la cabeza para disculparme...

... para encontrarme con un corredor vacío en el lugar donde el Capitán Caballero Nube acababa de estar parado.

–... ¿dónde está tu capitán? –pregunté, sintiendo que me recorría un escalofrío.

–Ah, él suele desvanecerse así...

Aferré la jerga sucia en mis manos con tanta fuerza que le exprimí las pocas gotas de agua que le quedaban.

No me salía la voz. Intenté distraerme tallando el escondite que acababa de abandonar el Capitán Caballero Nube. Espié el interior cuidadosamente, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Se veía bastante normal, sólo un poco polvoso.

_¿No me digan que a mi Capitán también le gusta esconderse en sitios como éste?_

Tal vez si debía ocuparme de la limpieza, después de todo.

* * *

_Segunda Sugerencia para Servir a tu Capitán: Limpia Todos los Gabinetes (para que tu Capitán Tenga un Escape Perfecto)_

* * *

**continuará**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Parece que este fic se está convirtiendo en un estudio del personaje de Tyler...! Los otros vicecapitanes como que se hicieron a un lado, jaja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugerencia ****#3: Pl****anta árboles nuevos**

* * *

Aferrando mi espada, la blandí contra el monigote de práctica frente a mí.

De inmediato sonreí amargamente.

Había sido un golpe _terrible. _Si hubiera atacado así a mi capitán, no le hubiera tomado ni siquiera diez golpes para mandar mi espada a volar. De hecho, diez golpes era un cálculo bastante conservador.

Cambié mi espada de posición. _Tal vez, si la sujeto así..._

–¡Tyler, aquí estás! –exclamó una voz.

Con un suspiro, bajé mi espada, dirigiendo la vista impacientemente hacia el recién llegado. _¿Por qué parece que últimamente no puedo practicar en paz? _

–¿Qué? –pregunté.

–¡Ven! ¡Ven rápido! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo!

Diciendo eso, el Vicecapitán Flama me arrastró, sin siquiera decirme a dónde íbamos o qué era tan urgente. Sorprendentemente, eso se estaba poniendo de moda.

–¿Es una misión urgente? –intenté preguntar. No era frecuente que me asignaran en una misión con la facción de "buenos y cálidos", pero tampoco era como si nunca hubiera pasado antes. De hecho, había ido en algunas misiones con los caballeros sagrados del Pelotón de Caballeros Flama antes, ya que su especialidad para encargarse de espíritus era única. Ningún otro pelotón podía hacer eso.

–¡Sí, es muy, muy urgente! –gritó.

Hice una mueca de dolor y me froté los oídos. Seguro él pasaba mucho tiempo con su capitán. Él _antes _no era así de ruidoso. Pero hoy parecía que de su boca sólo podían salir gritos.

* * *

Acabamos en un bosque.

Había por ahí otros pocos caballeros flama. Cuando nos vieron, saludaron. _Al menos no nos ha traído a una situación peligrosa sin refuerzos..._

Miré a mi alrededor con recelo, intentando averiguar qué se suponía que elimináramos de aquí.

–¡Tyler, por aquí! –señaló–. ¡Golpea aquí!

Fue porque confiaba en él que dejé que mi espada cortara el aire sin pensarlo dos veces (en batalla, un segundo de duda podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte), y sentí mi espada hundirse en...

El tronco de un árbol.

El árbol se cayó.

Me le quedé viendo.

Los caballeros flama aplaudieron tan entusiastamente que me pregunté si acababa de derribar a un archienemigo suyo en vez de a un árbol.

El Vicecapitán Flama se acercó al árbol caído, se arrodilló, y soltó un silbido.

–¡Excelente! ¡Fue un corte limpio! –levantó la mirada hacia mí–. Pero, ¿seguro que quieres usar tu espada para esto? ¡Podrías mellarla!

–... ¿Exactamente _qué _estamos haciendo?

Entrecerré los ojos. En primera instancia, había pensado que estos hombres a mi alrededor estaban aquí por una batalla, pero ahora veía que llevaban hachas en vez de espadas, y que había un gran montón de troncos en el suelo.

–¡Cortando árboles! –me respondió.

_... ¿Cortando árboles? Entonces, ¿no hay un enemigo que derrotar, sólo árboles?_

–¿Necesitamos leña? –pregunté.

–¡Sí! ¡Necesitamos leños urgentemente! Es que ya no nos queda mucho dinero... ejem. ¿Nos ayudarás, verdad? –imploró.

_¿Que no les queda mucho dinero...?_

Aunque no acababa de entender la correlación entre la leña y sus problemas financieros, tomé el hacha que me ofrecía.

Después de todo, _no _quería mellar mi espada.

* * *

El sol comenzó a ponerse mientras trabajábamos. Aparentemente, era por eso por lo que el Vicecapitán Flama había estado tan apurado, quería terminar antes de que se pusiera oscuro.

Derribé árboles uno por uno, y algunos caballeros flama cortaron los árboles en piezas más pequeñas. A un lado, parecía que un grupo de ellos estaba usando las piezas para armar algo.

–¡Y ahora, una lección! –exclamó el Vicecapitán Flama. Tenía tierra embarrada en la mejilla–. ¡Recuerda plantar árboles cuando hayas terminado!

Enarqué las cejas.

Después de tomar una pala, empezó a cavar.

–Mira, hay montones de pinos a nuestro alrededor, ¿verdad? Pero si seguimos cortándolos, sin plantar árboles nuevos, llegará el momento en que hayamos talado el bosque entero. ¡Tenemos que ser más conscientes de nuestro entorno!

Sin palabras, cambié mi hacha por una pala. Era cierto que habíamos talado _un montón _de árboles. Mi pila de madera cortada era enorme.

Sólo que nuca había pensado que el Vicecapitán Flama se preocupara tanto por el ambiente, o que fuera un leñador tan experto.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de plantar, me enjugué el sudor con la mano y volví a escudriñar mis alrededores. Habíamos clareado una área grande del bosque. En lugar de los árboles originales había pequeños montones de tierra, donde habíamos plantado nuevos árboles para las generaciones futuras. Tomaría años para que los árboles que plantamos crecieran al tamaño de los que habíamos derribado.

El Vicecapitán Flama, sorprendentemente, era muy considerado y previsor, dada su visión de preservar el bosque, y que me invitara para unírmeles en esta empresa.

Todavía me volvió a llamar antes de que me fuera.

–¡Tyler, esto es para ti! –exclamó el Vicecapitán Flama. Señaló con un gesto una puerta de madera que estaba junto a él.

–¿Para mí?

Examiné la puerta. _Deben haberla construido justo ahora._

–¡Está hecha de la madera de pino que ayudaste a cortar! ¿No sientes que es una puerta extra especial por eso?

Toqué la puerta, y me inundó una sensación de logro. No parecía la puerta más sólida del mundo, y se notaba que había sido hecha a las prisas, pero... _¡Est__á__ hecha con madera que ayudé a cortar!_

–Gracias –dije–. Gracias por un regalo tan considerado.

Pensé que debía haber notado que había estado demasiado enfocado en practicar mi esgrima, y que en realidad no interactuaba mucho con otros vicecapitanes.

Quizás... debería intentar conocerlos mejor.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando regresé a mi cuarto, puse a un lado la puerta que el Pelotón de Caballeros Flama me había regalado, pensando en añadirle unos toques finales más adelante. Por el momento era más apremiante revisar mi espada para ver que su filo no se hubiera mellado. Las espadas no estaban hechas para cortar madera.

Afortunadamente, mi espada se veía bien.

Estaba guardando mi espada cuando de repente mi puerta se abrió de golpe y se estrelló contra la pared estrepitosamente.

_¿Qué...?_

Con los ojos desorbitados, vi mi puerta rota. Se había partido _en dos._ Acto seguido, alcé la mirada. A la entrada de mi cuarto estaba el Capitán Caballero Flama, con el pie todavía medio levantado.

Cuando lo bajó, dio un paso adentro y vio alrededor, enarcando las cejas hasta que quedaron ocultas por su flequillo.

–Eh, qué aburrido.

Detrás del Capitán Caballero Flama, su vicecapitán se asomó adentro, sonrió, y me saludó agitando la mano.

Seguí viéndolos fijamente.

El Capitán Caballero Flama sacudió la cabeza.

–¡Tyler, eres casi tan aburrido como el Capitán Caballero Juicio! –me vio a los ojos–. Pero bueno, pasas nada más por esa expresión que tienes en la cara.

_¿Exactamente qué acabo de "pasar"? ¡¿Cuál expresión en mi cara?!_

Tan rápido como había venido, el Capitán Caballero Flama se fue, y su cabello rojo intenso desapareció de mi vista.

Sin embargo, su vicecapitán se quedó, y tomó la puerta nueva que él y su pelotón me habían regalado apenas hoy.

–¿No estás feliz de tener una puerta nueva? –preguntó, con una sonrisa radiante. Empezó a instalar mi puerta nueva en su sitio.

Gruñí. _No, no estoy para nada feliz. Mi puerta era bastante sólida, ¡y mira cómo está ahora! ¡__Murió, está partida en dos! _Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo le iría a mi puerta nueva si alguna vez llamaba la atención del Capitán Caballero Flama.

–Tú planeaste esto, ¿no es así?

Suspiró.

–No te preocupes, Tyler. ¡Una vez que el Capitán Caballero Flama decide que eres aburrido, es poco probable que patee tu puerta de nuevo!

_¡¿Por qué suspiras?! ¡Es bueno que piense que es muy aburrido patear mi puerta! Un momento. ¿No acaba de decir el Capitán Caballero Flama que "pasé"...?_

¡No me gustaba para nada esa idea!

Junto a mí, el Vicecapitán Flama se reanimó.

–¿Sabes qué? ¡Lección número dos! ¡Siempre actúa sorprendido cuando pateen tu puerta!

–Ah, cállate, no voy a hacerte caso –gruñí.

¡Como si quisiera que volvieran a derribar mi puerta de una patada!

* * *

_Tercera Sugerencia para Servir a tu Capitán: Planta Árboles Nuevos, para que Nunca Agotes tu Fuente de Madera para Construir Puertas para que tu Capitán las Patee._

* * *

_**continuará**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Pensé que escribiría sobre fabricar puertas, pero por alguna razón esto terminó en cortar árboles... __¡__no describí que tan bien (o mal) hechas están las puertas! __(la nueva puerta de Tyler no está muy bien hecha, jaja). Muchos mencionaron "puertas" para el vicecapitán del Caballero Flama, incluyendo a 15bubble, Phireye, y Bloody Destination. Gracias por la inspiración, aunque esto terminó siendo un poco diferente :· Como mencioné en el prólogo, esta historia será de alrededor de 14 capítulos: prólogo, 12 capítulos en que aparezcan cada uno de los vicecapitanes, y un epílogo. Puede que escriba un capítulo extra o dos, también~_


End file.
